


Daddy made a soldier out of me.

by CantWakeUpHelp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene, Note the ron bashing is indirect, Panic Attack, Ron Weasley Bashing, Rubeus Hagrid Bashing, Traumatic Experiences, cannon complient, open for thought, this is why we can’t have nice things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CantWakeUpHelp/pseuds/CantWakeUpHelp
Summary: This is a missing scene from when Draco was mocked by hagrid after he went through something traumatic. This is how he deals with he memory.I do not own Harry Potter. I am not a transmisic person and thank the unholy language I am NOT and will never be Joanne Rowling. Joanne Rowling owns Harry Potter and I am simply adding and correcting as I go along.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy & Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini, No Romantic Relationships - Relationship, can be platonic or romantic - Relationship
Kudos: 33





	Daddy made a soldier out of me.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aletterinthenameofsanity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aletterinthenameofsanity/gifts).



When draco got back to his dorms after care of magical creatures, he collapsed on his bed. The world started to spin and he started to shake. It felt like everything was starting to hurt all over again. He tried to shake it out of his head.  Ferret. He was shrinking and his mind, he couldn’t think.  He barely made it to the toilet in time and vomited. Tears stung his eyes. 

He heard a name. Someone wanted to come in his room. They would see him as weak. As wrong. He was a malfoy and he wasn’t supposed to be ill. He didn’t know what to do. 

Blaise walked into the room, took one look at Draco sick over the toilet and went to find the professor. Snape was there moments later and was giving him enough dreamless sleep for the night. As Draco fell asleep his only thoughts were how much he hated Hagrid the Weasel and Potter. 


End file.
